Up To His Neck
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yubel x Johan/Johan x Yubel, Bondshipping] A thousand ways exist to torment someone. Yubel is master of them all. Especially when her victim is Johan Andersen.


**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. This is written for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.  
**Title:** Up To His Neck  
**Main Characters:** Yubel, Johan  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai, Juudai x Johan  
**Word Count:** 4,152  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama  
**Status:** Complete  
**Rated:** R  
**Notes:** Please be aware that this contains non-consensual sex of a very weird kind. Also, I write Yubel as having the appropriate body parts for both male and female. However, I refer to her by the female pronoun simply because it feels more natural to me to do so.  
**Summary:** A thousand ways exist to torment someone. Yubel is master of them all. Especially when her victim is Johan Andersen.

* * *

Dragons did not sweat. Not even transformed ones, like she was. But Yubel currently wore the body of a teenage human male, and _those_ did indeed sweat. It was an unfortunate side effect, but something she would simply have to deal with. If this hadn't been so vital to her plans, she wouldn't have bothered herself with it. But since it _was_, there was only one way to handle the situation.

Stripping out of the outfit she'd chosen didn't take all that long. She moved lithely, her own draconic grace still visible despite the altered body. She had earned that grace; it had taken her months to learn how to walk again after the original transformation. Some memories had faded over the course of seven thousand years. _Those_ hadn't.

There was a faint sense of awareness in the back of her mind, and she smiled slightly. It was the thief. The thief, who she still permitted to occupy his body for the moment, but only in the most liberal sense of that world. He held no control over it that she did not permit, and she permitted virtually nothing. He could do nothing. He could see and hear what she wanted him to, but that was it.

All things considered, she decided, she had earned what she was about to acquire. Mastering the Advanced Gem Beasts was not an easy task. They were rebellious and frequently refused to obey her commands. All that kept them from outright revolting was the fact she owned the thief's body at the moment. Should they deny her completely, then it would be he who perished, not her.

The thief said nothing, but she could tell that he was watching. Let him watch. She was most certainly going to enjoy his reaction to _this_.

Her castle had everything that she could ever have needed in a room somewhere, and one of those rooms was a royally appointed bathing room. She had seen the showers that people used in these times, and they were interesting. But bathing put her more in mind of home, and of the days when she and Juudai had swum in the ocean together.

Nude, she stepped into the bathing room and glanced around. This was nearly a perfect reproduction of the room that had once existed in Juudai's quarters in the palace at Kuragari. A wide pool, more than wide and deep enough for someone to swim in comfortably, stretched out, surrounded by a few feet of tiled floor on all sides. There were towels, warmed by mostly forgotten spells, that hung from racks, and a tray of soaps and oils that would get rid of this ridiculous sweat and restore vigor to the body.

Curiosity tinged from that one spot in her mind, and she knew what the thief was wondering. What was this place?

"A place you will never see outside of here, thief," she said, recalling all the times that she and Juudai had amused one another in the palace. "A memory of a time now gone." Though she would bring back Juudai's memory of it, without a doubt. All in due time.

Marble steps led down into the pool, and Yubel stepped down them, slowly immersing herself in the water. There was a variety of depths and temperatures, ranging from shallow and cool to deep and warm. She headed for the warmth; regardless of her form, she enjoyed the heat more than anything else.

Once it was deep enough, she turned over and began to float, her eyes closed, and breathed deeply. She wanted to relax before getting started on the serious business of being clean. Using someone else's body wasn't very tiring, but being in the body of the person she loathed the most was stressful. She hated so much as looking into a mirror.

It was for a greater purpose, she had to remind herself. To bring her beloved Juudai back to her. She could never forget that, nor would have even if she could.

The fact this human body was so damned attractive, by their standards, didn't make it that much easier, though. Nor did the fact that he looked somewhat like she had, once upon a time. If it had been possible, she would have thought that somehow, her blood flowed in his veins. But she had never been capable of bearing children, even before the transformation.

He was too pretty. Too fragile and frail, compared to her. What could her beloved see in him? No, Juudai didn't love him. He might think that he did, but he didn't. Had he ever _hurt_ this one, like he had _her_? No. Never.

Without pain, there was no love. Lust, perhaps. That was to be expected, without her there to satisfy all of his desires and needs. Juudai did not, _could not_ love him, and it was only self-deception that made Juudai think so, and worse self-deception that made his thief believe it.

Perhaps…it would not be such a bad idea to teach this thief what lust was truly about. To show him that the pleasures of the flesh were fleeting and pale and that nothing he could offer could compare to the passion and devotion of seven eons.

She reached a little into her mind, closing her hands around his mental throat. This was little more than his soul, a scrap of nothing she could have extinguished with a single breath should she have chosen to. But why give up a perfectly decent hostage?

_What do you want?_ He was sullen and annoyed as she stared down at him. In this place within, he wore those ridiculous frilly clothes that he always had, while she was in her own true form.

"I have something to show you, thief," Yubel hissed, pulling him closer and running her fingers through his hair. "Something that you will enjoy, I'm certain."

He shook his head quickly. _I don't want to see anything that you want to show me._ It was somewhat obvious he was still smarting over how she'd so easily gained control of his body. Regardless, she was not going to let his pique interfere in her desire to educate him.

"I don't recall asking if you wanted to see this." She pulled him forward, closer to the 'front', so he had more of a grip on his senses. One sense in particular now: touch. Touch was an underrated sense, in her opinion. Johan Andersen was about to learn just how important it really was.

_What are you doing?_ He resisted sheerly out of instinct. Whatever Yubel wanted couldn't be good, especially since she wasn't releasing him, she was just letting him feel more. It was bad enough that he'd had to watch her torment the Gem Beasts (and he would not forgive her for that) but she'd killed Duel Monster after Duel Monster and human after human with the mockery that she'd made out of _his deck_, his _family_.

Yubel's smile was not a pleasant one. "Watch and find out, thief. Or should I say, _feel_ and find out?"

She turned away, and Johan tensed, wondering what she had in mind. She did not hurt him physically. She never had, and that terrified him more than anything else. He swallowed, or would have if he'd had control of his body, but the sensation was the same no matter what.

His eyes widened as a sudden sensation coursed through him, and he looked both down and out, wanting to see what Yubel was looking at, and better, to see what she was _doing_.

His own fingers were running down his length, slowly, inch by inch, as if this was some sort of new, strange situation. Perhaps it was. Johan swallowed again. She wasn't. She _couldn't_. It wasn't possible. Or it shouldn't have been, in anything that resembled a rational world.

Yubel had never much bothered with giving herself pleasure, before or after being transformed. She had always thought more of pleasing Juudai, when such a thought had crossed her mind at all. That, however, gave her a great deal of experience in what to do at the moment. For the most part, males were males. She knew what to do.

With great care and attention to detail, she ran her fingers up and down, teasing lightly and carefully. She wanted to take this carefully, to let the pleasure build up until it was impossible for the thief to deny it any longer. She ran the tips of her fingers across the tip, smirking briefly.

"My Juudai is much more impressive." Granted, she hadn't seen him nude in years, but she recalled what he had been like when they had lived in Kuragari, and there was simply no comparison.

_I didn't need to hear that._ Johan bit back a groan as Yubel's clever hands continued to work him over. Not only had he not needed to hear it, he didn't _want_ to hear it.

That merely received a laugh from her. "The truth is hard to hear, isn't it, thief? He outstrips you in so many ways, more than you can understand now, or ever."

_I understand._ Johan bit the words off in his mind. _Juudai is perfect and can do anything and everything. Do you have to keep talking about it?_ He _liked_ Juudai, but hearing Yubel harp repeatedly on how inferior he was in comparison was getting to him.

Again, she laughed, and now bent back to her efforts, picking up the pace a little. Johan gasped, wriggling as more and more pleasure began to surge through him. _I…I changed my mind._ Johan shook his head now, regretting what he'd said. _Talk about Juudai some more._ At least when she was doing that, he wasn't being touched there…and there…and there…

Johan had never imagined how flexible his body could be. He knew that he kept in shape, and he hadn't really realized how well he _had_ had kept in shape, until he had seen himself in the outfit Yubel had created. There were muscles he hadn't even realized were there visible. He had never once tried to do what Yubel was doing now. She bent over somewhat, not quite double, and blew softly.

Warm breath ghosted across his tip, and he jerked, mentally if not physically. He hoped she wouldn't do that again…and she did.

Somehow, the fact that she could read his mind and desires and he couldn't read hers struck him as amazingly unfair. She was in _his_ body, shouldn't there be some kind of sharing?

"Really? Is this not sharing?" Yubel mocked softly. "You dare not say that you're not enjoying this, thief. You cannot lie to _me_."

He decided it would be better if he just didn't say anything at all. Not that it would help, but at least…well, at least he wouldn't be saying anything she could twist around.

Not to mention, the slowly rising pleasure centered somewhere in him made thinking and speaking something that was incredibly difficult to do at the moment.

Yubel wasn't very surprised when he stopped talking. It was sooner than she'd expected, but since she doubted he had that much experience with this. At least her beloved Juudai hadn't been _that_ deluded. She leaned back a little, still stroking, and now sped up even farther, her fingers caressing from tip to base, working faster, just a bit harder, just enough…

Johan would have been panting if he'd had the breath, or the body, to pant with. His fists clenched, every muscle was tight and tensed, until…

She stopped. Those intense, ever rising waves of pleasure were suddenly not there anymore. Johan, still determined not to say anything, heard a small squeak of confusion come from his throat. It wasn't saying anything, he mentally defended himself before anyone could say anything about it to him. Anyone being Yubel, since she was the only one to hear him now.

"Be patient, thief." Smugness wasn't something he was used to hearing in his own voice. Honestly, just hearing his voice, and knowing he wasn't the one speaking with it, had been hard enough to get used to. He didn't even want to get used to it. "I know you want those lustful desires of yours to be fulfilled. How often have you imagined it being my beloved giving you these pleasures?"

He wasn't going to answer that. Even if he'd wanted to talk right now, he wouldn't have. There was no answer he could give that she would accept. So he just waited to see what she would do next.

What she did next wasn't what he'd expected her to do at all. She moved over to where the soaps and oils were kept and sorted through them carefully. Johan could tell she was looking for something in particular, but just what, he wasn't certain of. She kept that part of her thoughts carefully shielded. Though he couldn't read her mind as she could his, there were times when a stray thought or emotion would wander across the barrier between them. Normally she didn't seem to care. This time, she was making certain that he didn't know. That all by itself terrified him.

At last, she held up one carafe of oil, testing it with a finger before nodding. Johan shifted, not that it would do him any good. She had total control of his body. If he'd had just a bit more connection to his, he would have broken into a sweat merely from the sight of the oil, and knowing that he _didn't_ know what she had in mind.

Yubel settled against one side of the pool and ran her hand across wet flesh once more, brushing just enough to tease his arousal without letting it cross that particular line. He didn't know if he hated her more for doing this in the first place, or not bringing it to the proper conclusion. He didn't think that he wanted to know.

Now, what in the world was she doing reaching _behind_ herself? Himself? His body? Whatever. But she was reaching there, sliding one finger inside…she was _what_?

He could feel it. He could feel it as strongly as if he were in full control of his body, that single finger pressing within himself, rocking a bit in, then a bit out, over and over, sliding a trifle more inside with each movement. He wanted to seize onto something, but there was nothing that he could hold. He was inside of himself, but there was nothing _there_, so his hands clenched on themselves, and he fought not to feel, and lost that fight each and every movement that she made.

She withdrew the finger, dipped it into the container of oil, and slipped it back in, repeating the process carefully. Johan shook his head as hard as he could, but no matter how much he denied it, this was happening. Just why baffled him; maybe his body was flexible, but it wasn't _that_ flexible! Some positions just could not be done, no matter what!

Unfortunately, it didn't appear that Yubel had caught that memo, as she braced his body more carefully against the edge of the pool. He was too confused to even think about what she was trying to do, until there was a wrench somewhere, a pull here and a push there, and he _blinked_, and it was his own eyes blinking, and Yubel, in her own true form stood over him.

"Wh…at?" Johan stared up at her, thick and heavy and confused. Her hands, larger and more talon-like than his own now, closed around his length once more, and she showed that she knew just as well how to please someone with that body as she had with his.

He didn't expect an answer. He didn't get one. Maybe she didn't have a reason. Maybe it had something to do with her insistence that he wanted to take Juudai from her. Maybe she was just crazy. Most of his ready money would've been on that last one. He wondered how she would expect Juudai to love her if she did this…

"Juudai will always love me." Yubel hissed in his ear; she could still hear his thoughts? "Once he remembers, you won't be so much as a thought in his head. He won't care about anyone else but me, _ever again_!"

Johan had never really thought that much of what kind of equipment, to put it decorously, Yubel came equipped with. It had truly never crossed his mind, not even when she'd begun to use _his_ equipment. But as she pressed closer to him, keeping him in place with her hands, he cast his eyes downward, and what he saw surprised him. His head came back up and perhaps in an attempt to get his mind off of what she was about to do, he asked, "What in the hell _are_ you?"

"Everything that I need to be in order to protect my beloved Juudai in every way," Yubel replied, and with no more than that, her own hard length began to press within him. Johan seized up as best that he could, not wanting this. What he wanted made no difference to Yubel even as she penetrated more deeply.

There was only the mildest of pain, and that more because he wasn't used to this, he thought. He wanted there to be pain. He didn't want his body to be reacting _pleasurably_ to this. This was Yubel!

And Yubel knew exactly what she was doing. Slowly she pushed, then pulled out, then in again, a rhythm that was not fatal, but was still deadly to Johan.

"Yu…" Her name broke off on his lips as she struck against a part of him that he had known existed, but had never had touched before in his life. His eyes widened and he shuddered; was that what he'd read about? She pulled back and thrust in again, hitting it yet again, and that wave of pleasure rose once more, higher and more intense this time.

_Thief. Stealer of my beloved Juudai. You'll never have him._ Yubel's voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't escape her presence there, even when she wasn't in his body. _No. You will help me, whether you want to or not. Juudai belongs to me, freely given, and you will not touch what is not yours to touch. This **lust** is all that you will ever feel and all that you can offer to him. You have not suffered. He does not hurt you, he does not love you._

Anything that resembled a coherent reply was far from Johan. There was only the ache in his heart and the pleasure in his flesh, entwining about one another, a spiral that had only one purpose and one goal. He could almost _see_ the peak, even as his eyes closed, and the bliss rose, so very close…

And yet again, Yubel pulled away without permitting him to cross that line. He bit back the complaint this time, by strength of will if nothing else. He would not beg. He would at least maintain _that_ shred of dignity.

"Open your eyes, thief." He thought about not doing it, about keeping them slammed shut and refusing to open them no matter what. What would she do about it? "Do you really want to find out?" Water rippled against him, and her clawed hand closed over his semi-erect organ.

Well, when she put it that way.

Johan opened his eyes. "What is it?" His voice was gruffer than normal, edged with emotions that he did not want to name. If you could call lust and stifled lust emotions.

Yubel's reply this time was to move back just a little. One hand slid behind Johan's head, tilting it downwards so that he was looking at her waist. No, not her waist, but below that. His eyes widened as he saw her body _shifting_.

"I was made to be everything that my beloved Juudai could want, in man and in woman, in guardian and defender," she murmured in his ear. Again she stroked, teasing him back into full hardness, and then slowly slid down on top of him. Johan had never experienced anything like that before, and tried not to move, even less sure of what was going on now than he had been before.

Yubel was only amused. She rode up and down on him, doing all within her power to make the experience a pleasurable one for him once again. From the look on his face, she was succeeding marvelously.

Warmth enclosed him from base to tip, more so than he could have imagined. Her eyes bored into his, and he could not break her gaze. "He is mine. He'll come for you, thief, but he won't leave with you. You've stolen his heart from me, and _I won't have it_!" With every word, she ground harder against him, and once again that devious spiral of pleasure wound tighter inside of him. "He does not love you the way he loves me. He cannot, will not hurt you the way that he does me. He just doesn't remember, and it's _because of you_!"

Denying any of that was utterly beyond Johan at the moment. Yubel's hands were so close to his neck, he feared she was going to strangle him. Instead, she drove up and down again and again, quick hard motions that sent spasms of pain and pleasure both all through him, and he feared the pleasure far more than he did the pain.

Incoherent thoughts surged through his mind. Tattered questions about why she was doing this, what she hoped to gain, what _meaning_ any of it had, tore through his brain, but none of them had any kind of an answer. Taking his body and intending to duel Juudai one day, _that_ made some kind of a sense. Dueling was the best way to solve a problem, and Johan didn't doubt for a moment that Juudai would win. He wasn't normally one to wish death on someone, but with Yubel, he was willing to make an exception, given everything that she'd done so far. Not just to him, but for everything she'd done to Juudai, and what she'd indicated she _wanted_ to do to him.

Delight loomed over him, a rising wave of bliss that he'd touched on the edges of a few times in the past, but not to the level that was promised now. He wanted it shamelessly, wanted to know that delicious peak of passion, to feel it surge through him and to cry out in culmination.

Another thrust down onto him. Another. It was within reach, and her eyes still burned into him, and his hips thrust up towards her, and he _wanted_…

Something twisted and turned. All of the sensations, everything that he'd been _feeling_ since this living nightmare/dream had begun suddenly vanished, and Johan found himself back in the limbo of his own mind. He stumbled, or did a reasonable approximation of stumbling, and looked around.

_What…Yubel?_ Some sort of sanity began to seep back into his mind and he blinked, rubbing his head. He could see what she was doing now, but couldn't feel it anymore. Thick vile coursed through his veins as he saw his hands once again caressing himself, until Yubel's face…now, _his_ face, twisted into a paroxysm of pleasure as that peak he'd ached for was reached.

"I told you, thief. Lust is all that you can feel for my beloved Juudai, and all he would ever really feel for you. _Pleasure_, devotion, _**love**_. That is what my beloved and I have for each other, and what you can never take from us, no matter how hard you try." She licked the back of her hand slowly, then made her way over to where the soaps were. Johan tried not to pay any attention, pulling away as best that he could.

Yubel smiled slowly. If he wished to leave his own body, then she could arrange that, in due time. It would be best if it were done before she met with her beloved, of course. Juudai would want to rescue the fool, still caught up in his own delusions. And he would come, as he had not come for her…

Patience, she counseled herself. She would have her revenge, and her Juudai. Patience.

In the meantime, she contented herself that she had taught the thief a proper lesson. And now, she relaxed into the hot water. There would be more duels later, and she had to be ready for them.

She floated, dreaming, and in those dreams, Juudai was with her, and there was no one else in all the worlds, for what else did the worlds need but her and her beloved Juudai?

**The End**


End file.
